In the realm of flat panel display devices, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display, TFT-LCD for short) generally has the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, low manufacture cost, no radiation, and so on, and occupies a dominant position in the current market of flat panel display.
Liquid crystal displays are been widely used in modern life. With the development of liquid crystal display technology, a variety of liquid crystal compounds have been practically applied. The properties of the respective liquid crystal compound itself, including phase change temperature, optical anisotropy, dielectric anisotropy, viscosity and electric resistance, can have a great influence on the final application of the liquid crystal material. The development of new liquid crystal compounds and new compositions containing the liquid crystal compounds are very important for continuing to improve the various properties of liquid crystal materials, and correspondingly improving the quality of liquid crystal displays.
Generally speaking, the clearing point of existing liquid crystal materials is relatively low, about 100° C., which seriously affects the application scope of the liquid crystal display. So there is still a need for liquid crystal materials with a high clearing point.